1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device connector with an improved water proof structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,251,756 discloses a device connector to be mounted on a case of a device in a waterproof manner. The connector includes a housing and terminal fittings are mounted in the housing. A bracket is provided for mounting the connector on the case. The terminal fittings project from one surface of the housing and are supported on terminal blocks. The terminal blocks and parts of the terminal fittings supported thereon project through a mounting hole in the case when the housing is mounted to the case. A flange protrudes out from the housing and faces a surface of the case outward of the mounting hole when the terminal block and the terminal fittings project into the mounting hole. A surface packing is attached to the surface of the flange that faces the case.
The bracket of the above-described device connector is fit on the housing, and the flange is placed on the surface of the case outward of the mounting hole with the surface packing sandwiched between the flange and the case. The bracket is bolt-fastened while the terminal blocks are inserted into the mounting hole of the case so that the housing is mounted on the outer surface of the case together with the bracket. The terminal blocks project into the case and the surface packing is compressed and sandwiched resiliently between the flange and the part of the case outward of the mounting hole to provide sealing around the mounting hole.
The surface packing needs to be compressed more strongly to enhance a waterproof function around the mounting hole. However, stronger compression increases a resilient force, and the relatively thin flange receives the resilient force. The flange has low bending strength, and there is a possibility that the flange will deform to cause leakage. The flange could be thickened to increase the bending strength. However, sinks are apt to form in the thicker flange. Sinks formed on the surface that contacts the packing could result in leakage.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to enhance a waterproof function for a mounting hole on a case of a device.